Whispering Shadows
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Years have passed since ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan traveled through the mountains to find a new home. The Tribe Of Rushing Water has changed since then. They have become a clan. StormClan, after their first clan leader, Stormstar. But now StormClan is facing famine, and may be forced out of their mountain home forever. But where will they go?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Snow fell heavily as two grief-stuck cats scooped away frozen earth. "Why did it have to be her?" A light brown tabby she-cat whispered. "StarClan needed Fawnkit more than we did." A storm-gray tom murmured sadly, scooping earth onto the tiny speckled she-cat before covering the grave in stone. "StarClan have mercy on us." The tom pleaded to the starry sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Destiny

Orangepaw stalked through the barren mountain landscape in search of prey. Anything would do: a mouse, a vole, or even a small bird. But Orangepaw wanted to bring back something that would earn her praise, and lot's of it. An eagle. Her brother, Falconpaw had caught one yesterday so she was determined to snag one too. Ever since her sister, Fawnkit died a moon ago from famine, the clan has been anxious to get enough prey to feed the weaker cats. Orangepaw froze as an eagle perched on the rock in front of her. This is my chance! Orangepaw thought, quivering with excitement. Orangepaw stalked the massive bird in the shadows of the boulders, careful not to let any of her jutting bones scrape the snow-covered ground, her dappled tan pelt stood out like a sore thumb out in the snow. Orangepaw's amber eyes that inspired her name gleamed in hunger, she must catch this bird. The eagle scanned the bare ground for mice, unaware of Orangepaw's presence. Orangepaw was right on the bird, she crouched into a pouncing position and lunged at the unsuspecting predator. The eagle let out a scream of surprise, wildly flapping its wings and flailing it's talons. Orangepaw quickly bit the windpipe of the bird's neck and felt the bird plummet to the ground. Orangepaw's eyes glittered with pride as she began to drag it back to camp.

"You actually caught one?" Falconpaw spluttered in shock when his sister dragged in the eagle. "Looks like you're not the only eagle hunter around here." Orangepaw teased, tearing off a wing. "Here, we can share." Orangepaw invited, settling down and taking a bite. Falconpaw took no hesitation and joined his sister. Falconpaw's storm-gray pelt was dull and boney, he had also not had a decent meal in ages. Then Wildstar, Orangepaw's and Flaconpaw's father approached. "Well done Orangepaw," Wildstar praised. "Stormstar would be proud." Wildstar purred. Orangepaw and Falconpaw were Stormstar's great great great grand kits, making them popular in the clan. "Does your mother know about this catch?" Wildstar asked proudly. "Amberleaf dosn't know yet. I just got back!" Orangepaw purred. Falconpaw scrambled to his paws. "Come on Orangepaw! Amberleaf only knows about my hawk! Let's tell her!" Falconpaw yowled in delight. Orangepaw meowed in amusement "alright alright let's go then!" Orangepaw meowed, following Falconpaw to the warriors' den.

The cold, windy, snowy night came faster than expected for StormClan. Orangepaw shivered and snuggled up to her brother. "You still awake too?" Falconpaw sleepily mewed. "Yeah, it's too cold for me to sleep." Orangepaw complained. "Lucky for me I have a thick pelt." Falconpaw boasted. "More like a boney pelt if you ask me." Orangepaw teased. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep." Falconpaw murmured sleepily. "Yeah." Orangepaw mewed before drifting off to sleep.

Orangepaw raced through a warm open moorland swarming with rabbits. Her eyes gleamed in happiness. She'd never seen so much prey in her life. "Orangepaw." A voiced meowed. "Orangepaw!" The voice called more sternly. Orangepaw whipped around with fury glazing her eyes. "Hey! You just made me lose my catch! That could've fed all of the elders!" Orangepaw snapped. A dark gray tom with a starry pelt mewed in amusement. "This is only a dream Orangepaw." "Who are you?" Orangepaw asked, growing more curious. "I am Stormstar." Stormstar replied. Orangepaw's eyes grew wide. "Wow! You're a legend around here." Orangepaw yelped. Stormstar purred in amusement. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. Anyway, there is a cat here that you need to meet." Stormstar meowed more seriously. "Ok." Orangepaw mewed, following her ancestor. A russet tabby she-cat padded out of StarClan's hunting grounds towards Orangepaw and Stormstar. Stormstar dipped his head. "Greetings Foxmist." Foxmist flicked her tail in greeting then stridded towards Orangepaw. "Orangepaw, I am Foxmist, StormClan's former medicine cat." Orangepaw cocked her head in confusion. "Why do you need to see me?" Foxmist sat down next to Orangepaw before continuing. "I have come to tell you," Foxmist cleared her throat. "Orangepaw, you want to become a great warrior, correct?" Foxmist flipped the subject. "Of course!" Orangepaw meowed in surprise, what else would I be?" "I'm sorry Orangepaw, but that's not your destiny." Foxmist declared. Orangepaw gasped in surprise, "then what am I supposed to be?" Orangepaw snapped. "A medicine cat Orangepaw, that's what. You have a gift. You haven't experienced it yet, but if you neglect your true calling when it does begin to show, it will be wasted. You're destined to be a medicine cat." Foxmist finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh sorry I forgot to put this in the first part...**

StormClan:

Leader: Wildstar- storm-gray tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Redfur- a russet tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes

Medicine cat: Moonshine- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

**Warriors:**

Graythorn: Pale light gray tom with amber eyes

Amberleaf: Pretty light brown tabby-she cat with green eyes

Eaglewing: Fierce yellow tom with sharp amber eyes

Dawnflight: Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Riverlight: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sandclaw: Pale yellow tom with green eyes

Fogfang: Eerie gray tom with unseeing blue eyes

Rapidstream: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Greengaze: brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Eggclaw: White tom with green eyes

Shellstream: Pretty white she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Falconpaw: Storm-gray tom with green eyes

Orangepaw: Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Sunpaw: Handsome flame-colored tom with amber eyes and white paws

**Queens:**

Pearlpelt: Pure white fluffy she cat with green eyes

(mother to Cherrykit and Streamkit)

Frogleap: Gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother to Lionkit and Owlkit)

**Elders:**

Sidestep: Hefty dark brown tom with amber eyes

Waterbloom: A once pretty silvery-grey she-cat with dull blue eyes

Chapter 2: The Vote

Half a moon had passed since Foxmist gave Orangepaw her unwanted prophecy. She had decided to ignore the russet she cat's omen until her 'gift' came to her. Then Orangepaw would decide on what to do. Orangepaw walked out of the apprentice den to her clanmates gathered in a circle. Orangepaw's fur stood on end. Another cat must have joined StarClan last night. Orangepaw rushed to see Rapidstream, a warrior, layed out in the clearing. "StarClan no." Orangepaw murmured, joining her grieving clanmates. "How did this happen?" Orangepaw asked, her face frozen in horror. Wildstar padded up to Orangepaw. "We don't know. Falconpaw found her." Wildstar whispered, not taking his eyes off the fallen warrior. "My sister..." Wildstar murmured sadly. Orangepaw padded over to Falconpaw. "Where was she?" Orangepaw mewed. "I found her around claw-tree, she was alive when I got there," Falconpaw admitted. "She told me to bring her food. Rapidstream died of hunger." Falconpaw murmured. Oh StarClan, why are you punishing us? Orangepaw silently screamed.  
After burying Rapidstream, Wildstar climbed onto a boulder. "StormClan, we have faced two deaths in two moons, first Fawnkit, and now Rapidstream. I think it's time we left the mountains." Wildstar announced. Shocked mummers rippled through the cats. "Perhaps we could see if the other clans have some territory to spare." Wildstar considered. "Oh yeah? Well what if they don't?" A light gray tabby tom challenged. "Well Graythorn, then StormClan will continue on until we find a new home." Wildstar answered confidently. "But Wildstar, our ancestors have lived here forever! Are we just supposed to ignore that?" Amberleaf wailed. More challenges and fears erupted from the clan. "ENOUGH!" Wildstar snarled. "We will just settle this like we used to. A vote." Wildstar meowed. "Falconpaw, fetch a stone for every cat. We are voting now! Whoever decides to stay will stay here and starve to death!" Wildstar yowled coldly. The clan fell silent. Wildstar never yelled like that. Orangepaw cowered, her fur bristling in fear. "Yes father!" Falconpaw stuttered, scrambling out to find stones. Orangepaw knew she had to think quickly on where to go; stay here and risk starving to death, or leave and risk well, everything.

As soon as Falconpaw came back with the stones, every cat picked up a stone. "If you choose to stay here and suffer, then cast your stone on this side of the line," Wildstar flicked his tail to the left sided of a line drawn in the dirt. "And if you've got a brain then you'll come over here," Wildstar finished, sitting down on the right side of the line. Falconpaw took no hesitation and joined Wildstar. I don't want to be apart from my brother, or my father. Orangepaw thought, padding over to sit next to Falconpaw. "I'm glad you're coming." Falconpaw whispered to his sister. "I can't just let you go into the unknown without me." Orangepaw responded. Sunpaw, a fire-pelted tom joined Orangepaw, Falconpaw, and Wildstar. "It wouldn't be the same without you." Sunpaw murmured to Orangepaw. Graythorn, Orangepaw's mentor went to the other side. "This is my home Wildstar, I won't let you take it from me." Graythorn growled.

Soon, the clan was done voting. Most of the clan had stayed on the left hand side of the line, for they did not want to risk leaving. Pearlpelt, her kits, Shellstream, Riverlight, Amberleaf, and Sandclaw all decided to risk it and come with Wildstar. Redfur, the clan deputy, padded up to Wildstar. "Wildstar, I know you want to leave but is it a good idea? You can go if you want but I'm staying here." Redfur finished. Wildstar's eyes flooded with grief. "I'm sorry you don't see it my way." Wildstar answered. "Goodbye, RedSTAR." Wildstar meowed in farewell before turning to his cats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Over the hills and across the twoleg place to ThunderClan we go!**

StormClan had been traveling for a full moon cycle, and just as Wildstar predicted, prey became very plentiful. Orangepaw found it hard to follow Moonshine's orders to not stuff herself with the juicy forest prey. "I miss eating eagle." Falconpaw complained to Orangepaw, chomping down on a water vole. Before Orangepaw could respond, Sandclaw growled, "You should be grateful that there is any prey at all down here!" Falconpaw flinched, the sand-pelted warrior was a cat you didn't want to quarrel with. Sandclaw turned his angered gaze to Orangepaw. Orangepaw took a huge mouthful of vole so he wouldn't question her. Sandclaw stalked off to eat with the other warriors. "Falconpaw should really keep his jaws shut huh?" Sunpaw joked quietly to Orangepaw. "I'm just sorry you have him as your mentor." Orangepaw whispered back to the flame-colored tom. "He's not too bad once you get used to him." Sunpaw purred, taking a bite of a freshly-caught sparrow. "Who do you think will be my new mentor?" Orangepaw asked, thinking of the gray warrior that had once been her mentor, Graythorn, who had chosen to stay in the mountains. "I'd think Riverlight or Shellstream." Sunpaw answered, his mouth full of sparrow. Orangepaw nodded in agreement. The two she-cats were the only cats not related to her that had chosen to come. Falconpaw was lucky. Eaglewing, his mentor had changed his mind and caught up with the traveling cats yesterday. Orangepaw stared into nothing. "I miss Graythorn." Orangepaw admitted, laying her head on her paws. Sunpaw looked sympathetic to his clanmate. "I don't know how I'd manage without Sandclaw, no matter how bad tempered that tom is." Sunpaw admitted. Falconpaw trotted back over to his sister and friend to rejoin the conversation. "Yeah I'm just glad Eaglewing came back." Falconpaw meowed, not sounding the least bit sympathetic towards his sister. Orangepaw flicked her tail in annoyance. "Look, while you two talk about how great it is to have your mentors here I'm going to find someone else to talk to." Orangepaw growled, her eyes glimmering with hurt and jealousy before stalking away. Sunpaw shot an angry look at Falconpaw. "Look what you've done!" Sunpaw snarled. Orangepaw stopped for a moment to see how her brother would react. "Hey you talked about Sandclaw, so why shouldn't I have talked about Eaglewing, who had to track us with no guidance." Falconpaw shot back. Orangepaw rolled her eyes and continued on to find Wildstar.

"Time to go." Wildstar curtly announced before leading his cats away into the depths of the forests. Orangepaw tried to avoid her brother and Sunpaw, she had heard enough of their careless boasting. "Great is this what you wanted StarClan? Is this all part of your plan to make me become Moonshine's apprentice?" Orangepaw muttered under her breath. Orangepaw looked behind her searching for Sunpaw's blinding flame-colored pelt among the crowd. Orangepaw instead found Falconpaw: showing no signs of guilt for making her run off. Orangepaw flicked her tail in annoyance and sped up to walk with Wildstar. Wildstar's eyes glimmered with pride. "You're doing well for your size, keeping up with me." Wildstar complemented. Orangepaw's tail shot up in delight. "Thanks!" Orangepaw purred.

Wildstar stopped in his tracks. Orangepaw was caught up with keeping up with her father, matching him paw step per paw-step until he stopped. "Why'd we stop?" Orangepaw panted. "Look." Wildstar meowed grimly, pointing his muzzle ahead. Orangepaw's tail drooped. A twoleg place stood in StormClan's way. "How are we going to get across that?" Orangepaw asked, hoping Wildstar would have a plan. "We'll have to go around." Wildstar announced to the rest of StormClan. The clan groaned in fatigue and disbelief. Sandclaw passed me and muttered crossly, "Stupid twolegs, always messing us up." Eaglewing nodded in agreement. Orangepaw then rushed to catch up with her father, her eyes brimming with determination.

Days had passed with StormClan carefully dodging thunderpaths, twolegs, and dogs. A forest stood in StormClan's path now. "A forest!" Pearlpelt yowled in delight, "I don't think Scorchkit and Cloudkit can handle much more of this." Pearlpelt meowed in concern, staring contently at the fatigued kits. Orangepaw looked doubtfully at the forest, she had lived in the bare mountains so the idea of trees frightened her. She scented the air, her eyes grew wide with alarm. "Wildstar, this forest is taken! I can smell cats from here!" Orangepaw yowled to her father. Wildstar tasted the air and nodded. "That is the scent of ThunderClan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Island**

Orangepaw sighed in annoyance. Her paws felt like they were about to fall off, Foxmist had been harassing Orangepaw in her dreams, and Falconpaw still hasn't apologized. The last thing she wanted to do is deal with four territorial clans. Sunpaw trotted up to Orangepaw. "Why do you look annoyed? RiverClan and ThunderClan both have your kin, shouldn't you be excited?" Sunpaw asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "I wish we never left the mountains," Orangepaw grumbled, walking away from the flame-pelted apprentice. Orangepaw saw Sunpaw's tail droop as she stomped away. That's his problem not mine. Orangepaw thought to herself before following her father into ThunderClan territory. Wildstar quickly took notice of Orangepaw's presence. "To cause less drama I've decided to have us live on the island in the middle of the lake and wait until the gathering to formally introduce ourselves. The last thing StormClan needs is four angry clans on its tail, after all, we barely have any warriors." Wildstar meowed, determination glittering in his amber eyes. "Let's make Stormstar proud." Wildstar breathed, quickening his pace from a trot to a full sprint. Orangepaw quickly sped up, desperate to prove herself to her father. The rest of the clan quickly picked up the pace.

"Now we don't want any clan to find our scent on their typical path to this island, so we're swimming." Wildstar announced, slipping into the water before the clan could object. Orangepaw growled. She had never taken to the water like her father and her brother had. Orangepaw winced before emerging herself in the dark lake water. Orangepaw struggled to keep her head above the wave-line of the lake as her legs urgently kicking through the chilled water.

Orangepaw's sodden fur weighed her down when she made it to the shore, her teeth chattering as droplets of water casually dripped down her pelt. "You ok?" Sunpaw mewed, his fur plastered to his body, revealing his still boney frame. Orangepaw nodded, her gaze full of bitterness. "I just hate the water that's all." Orangepaw growled, licking herself dry. Moonshine clambered onto the island's shore, her mouth full of herbs that she'd collected along the way. "Can you help me with these?" Moonshine mumbled, leaves falling from her silver jaw. Orangepaw nodded and took the small stash of marigold from Moonshine's jaws. Moonshine blinked her thanks and began to search for a make-shift medicine den. She chose a shallow scoop near the huge oak tree and spat the herbs out. "Thanks for helping me out Orangepaw." Moonshine thanked, instructing the apprentice to drop the marigold in the scoop. Orangepaw spat the bitter herbs in with the other herbs. "It was no big deal." Orangepaw shrugged. Moonshine's gaze gleamed with guilt. "I shouldn't have left the others without a medicine cat." Moonshine wailed quietly to Orangepaw. "I should've stayed." "Don't worry Moonshine," Orangepaw consoled the beautiful she-cat. "Don't forget, Redstar knew a little bit about herbs." Orangepaw reminded her, giving a comforting lick on her ear. Moonshine sighed. "I guess you're right." Moonshine admitted. "I just thought that... everyone would choose to go. I never thought they'd say no." Moonshine mewed. "Um, Moonshine, I think it would be best if I left. I need to help the rest set up shop." Orangepaw mewed, desperate to leave the medicine area. Moonshine nodded. "Oh of course." Moonshine dismissed the light-brown tabby. "Ha ha, nice try Foxmist, but it won't work." Orangepaw muttered under her breath. "I'll never be a medicine cat."

By moon-rise the temporary camp was set up: Wildstar slept at the base of the massive oak, the warriors slept to the right of the oak, sheltered by holly bushes, Moonshine slept to the left of the oak, the apprentices nested closer to the shore in which they arrived, and Pearlpelt and her kits slept beside Moonshine's den. Sunpaw and Falconpaw snored in content, while Orangepaw fidgeted, unable to get a wink of sleep. What if a hostile clan ambushed us in the night? What if twolegs come ashore and capture us all? What if we left our former clanmates to die? There was so much to worry about. A cold gust of wind ruffled Orangepaw's pelt. Orangepaw shot a longing glance at Falconpaw and Sunpaw curled together, sharing warmth. But Orangepaw was stubborn. She refused to sleep near Falconpaw, and Sunpaw's been acting weird around her lately. Both of the toms rubbed her the wrong way at the moment.

The sun rose over the open moor, Orangepaw's eyes fluttered awake. That had been the longest, coldest, most suspenseful night of her young life. Orangepaw scrambled to her paws and looked up at the trees in hopes of finding birds. Mouse dung! No prey was in sight. Orangepaw's tail flicked in frustration. The lake perhaps? Orangepaw padded over to the lake, peering into the shallow water. A school of minnows quickly scattered under Orangepaw's shadow. "You know, you ought to not let your shadow fall on the water. It's basic stuff." Orangepaw jumped in surprise and whipped around to see a sleek warrior staring right at her. "W-what are you doing on the island?" Orangepaw stammered, desperate not to let the warrior tell his clan about StormClan taking residence to the island. The tom let out a meow of amusement. "What are YOU doing on the island?" The black and brown tabby tom challenged, with a good natured glint in his electric-blue eyes. Orangepaw forced her fur down. "I'm here because I want to." Orangepaw hissed. "Geez don't get your fur in a knot." The tom shot back, the good natured glint fading. "Who are you?" The tom glared. "Who are you?" Orangepaw shot back, her ears flattened in defense. "I asked first." The tabby growled. Orangepaw narrowed her eyes. "I'm Orangepaw. Now tell me your name." Orangepaw snarled. The tom's fur flattened, the good natured glint quickly returned to his gaze. "Now was that so hard?" The tom mocked. "I'm Stormeye." Stormeye quickly meowed before Orangepaw could speak. Orangepaw hissed before replying. "What clan do you belong to?" Orangepaw asked the bold tom. "Only the best of the best," Stormeye boasted. "ThunderClan." Orangepaw narrowed her eyes. "Then how do you know so much about fishing?" Orangepaw challenged, staring into Stormeye's gaze. Stormeye shrugged. "Just do. Now, do you belong to a clan?" Stormeye asked. "Yes." Orangepaw mewed. "Which one? I don't recall ever hearing your name at a gathering." Stormeye retorted. Orangepaw thought hard on what Wildstar had described to be a gathering. "How would you know? You can't have been to every last gathering." Orangepaw smirked. "Actually I can. Well obviously you're not from here are you? Otherwise, you would know that I am Rosestar's deputy, and her brother. Stormeye continued to boast. Great, now the deputy of ThunderClan knows we're here. How worse can it get?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Rejection**

Orangepaw looked around tensely. "Wait... Stormeye, how big is this island?" Orangepaw mewed, her pelt prickling with sudden anxiety. Stormeye grinned. "Bigger than an outsider like you would think. Why, you LOST?" Stormeye was clearly enjoying every moment of this. Orangepaw froze as the ferns behind her ruffled. Wildstar stepped out of the ferns, his gaze turned from Orangepaw to Stormeye. His eyes narrowed before breathing in his scent. "You're from ThunderClan, arn't you?" Wildstar meowed confidently. Stormeye nodded, "the deputy to be exact." Stormeye bragged, staring at the storm-gray tom. "Who is currently the leader of your clan?" Wildstar boldly asked. Stormeye stiffened with defense, the good natured glimmer that Orangepaw had seen was gone, replaced by cold anger. "Who are you? This island doesn't belong to you." Stormeye growled, his tail flicking back in forth in aggression. Orangepaw quickly stepped in front of Wildstar and answered swiftly. "We're only here until the gathering." Orangepaw growled, her fur bristling. Stormeye hesitated before replying. "Well this is our gathering place, you can't just stay here and make it your camp." Stormeye meowed, glaring at Wildstar. Wildstar gritted his teeth. "You didn't answer my question. Who's your leader?" Wildstar snarled, shoving Orangepaw aside. Stormeye snarled and lunged at Wildstar, grappling with the large tom. "STOP!" Orangepaw shrieked. The toms quickly broke apart. "Wildstar, you claim you don't want to get into trouble with the other clans and then you go and attack ThunderClan's deputy? Just because we have kinship with them dosen't mean you can go pick fights with them!" Orangepaw snarled, glaring at her father. "Orangepaw..." Wildstar growled, staring his daughter down. "No Wildstar! Just no." Orangepaw snapped. "What am I supposed to take orders from an apprentice about on how to deal with hostile, ignorant, stupid," "Wildstar!" Orangepaw growled. Stormeye stepped in between the bickering cats and turned his gaze to Wildstar. "I was going to ask if you'd come to ThunderClan camp and introduce yourself, but it seems as if you can't handle it." Stormeye turned his head to Orangepaw. "You on the other paw, seem much more civil. Will you come to ThunderClan camp and explain what you're doing here?" Stormeye requested, looking hopeful at Orangepaw. Wildstar growled, but Orangepaw beat him to it. "Sure. Do you want to go now?" Orangepaw answered, ignoring her father's burning gaze. "Now would be great." Stormeye answered swiftly, quickly leading the she-cat away before Wildstar could interfere. "I'll be back by-" Orangepaw was cut off. "Don't even bother coming back." Wildstar growled coldly. "Enjoy life in ThunderClan, because your place in StormClan is gone." Wildstar snarled before stalking back to the rest of the clan. Orangepaw stiffened in horror. "Wildstar! Wildstar wait!" Orangepaw wailed like a lost kit. "No." Orangepaw whispered. Stormeye's expression softened. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll let you come back by sunrise. If not then Rosestar will let you stay, she is a very reasonable cat." Stormeye consoled, leading Orangepaw across the log bridge.

Orangepaw winced as thorns and burs snagged her pelt as she followed Stormeye through the dense undergrowth. "How much further?" Orangepaw complained, plucking a bur out of her paw-pad. "Camp is only a couple of fox-tails away." Stormeye assured, weaving through the forest. Orangepaw tried to copy his pattern, but she stumbled and fell. Stormeye stopped briefly to allow her to get back up. "Thanks." Orangepaw breathed, determined to show no weakness. "I don't get it. Ever since Rapidstream died back in the mountains Wildstar's been different, it's like he died with her." Orangepaw miserably thought out loud. "Was Rapidstream his mate?" Stormeye asked. "No, she was his sister. She died of famine in the mountains." Stormeye fell silent. "We're here." The tom meowed curtly. As Orangepaw stumbled down the path that led to the camp, cat's watched her curiously. They whispered to each other. Orangepaw's pelt prickled with nerves. "Don't worry, they're just nervous. ShadowClan's been up to no good lately so they may think you're a ShadowClan cat." Stormeye meowed. "Come on, Rosestar's den is right over here." Stormeye led her towards a hole in the stone cut out. A dark cream colored she cat emerged. "Now who's this?" The she-cat asked, her blue eyes focused on Orangepaw. "A group of cats settled on the island." Stormeye informed. The cream she cat's eyes widened in surprise. Orangepaw nodded, not meeting her gaze. "We came from the mountains. We lost four cats to famine last leaf-bare, so we left the mountains to see if there was any left over territory. And then Wildstar got in a fight with Stormeye, and I got kicked out of StormClan." Orangepaw explained, eyes brimming with sorrow at the memory. Rosestar's eyes softened. "Well you can stay here, but your friends on the other paw can't stay here." Rosestar meowed coldly. "And I'm sure Shimmerstar, Hawkstar, and Heatherstar will agree with me. We already have enough boarder skirmishes with the four of us here. We can't afford to have another clan here in the forest." Rosestar finished. Orangepaw dipped her head. "It's fine, the only cats that I actually cared about either stayed behind, betrayed me, or well, Sunpaw's here but I'm problebly never going to see him again." Orangepaw mewed.

**Hi guys, I know I usually don't leave messages but I would appreciate some feedback (If it's a complaint then please use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM I have feelings too!) I really like to hear from you guys even though I don't show it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader: **Rosestar- a dark, pretty cream furred she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Stormeye- A dark black and brown tabby tom with electric-blue eyes, Rosestar's oldest brother

**Medicine Cat: **Turtlefur- black and brown tordi she-cat with bright green eyes

**Warriors:**

Thundertail- Autumn colored tom with yellow eyes

Greensun- Black she-cat with green eyes and a yellow circular patch of fur on her fore-head.

Redfang- Bad tempered russet tom with forest green eyes

Dawnstream- Pretty pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Spiderclaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes and long sharp claws

Rabbittail- Swift gray tabby tom with heather colored eyes

Wolfheart- Black she-cat with green eyes, brother to Foxfur and daughter of Greensun

Foxfur- Russet tom with green eyes, brother to Wolfheart, and son of Redfang

Swiftpath- Strong lean white she-cat with a long tail

Fishscoop- Brown she-cat with blue eyes, an excellent fisher who taught ThunderClan to fish

**Apprentices:**

Snakepaw- Gray tom with amber eyes and long tail

Sweetpaw- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, very patient

Thornpaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Cloudpaw- Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Orangepaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of StormClan

**Queens:**

Daisyfur- White cream she-cat with soft blue eyes, deaf

Kits: Bluekit- blue gray she-cat, Fawnkit- Tiny brown speckled white she-cat with blue eyes

Stormfire- Gray and orange tabby she-cat

Kits: Flamekit- flame colored tom with orange eyes, Echokit- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Bramblepath- Stubborn black tom with amber eyes

Duskfur- Dark yellow and brown long furred she cat with light blue eyes

**Chapter 6: Nightfang**

"Stop neglecting your destiny Orangepaw! Your gift is almost ready, ask to become ThunderClan's new medicine cat apprentice!" Foxmist hissed. Orangepaw glared at the pretty russet she-cat and drew her gums back into a snarl. "Never! Being a warrior is what I'm here for! Not so I can stuff plants in my clan-mates' mouths!" Orangepaw hissed, before running away from Foxmist.

The sun had risen, Orangepaw awoke to find herself snuggled up with ThunderClan apprentices, Snakepaw, Sweetpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw. "Huh?" Orangepaw murmured sleepily to herself before reality caught up to her: She had been exiled by her own father. Orangepaw sheathed then unsheathed her claws over and over again to take her mind off of yesterday before flicking her light brown tail in sudden anger. "If Stormeye never showed up I wouldn't have to be here." Orangepaw snarled to herself, careful not to wake her new den-mates. Snakepaw fidgeted in his sleep, flicking Orangepaw in the face with his long, whip-like tail. "I think his warrior name will be Snaketail." Orangepaw growled softly to herself. Orangepaw purred, Cloudpaw was so fluffy and soft and warm, and didn't fidget in her sleep. The perfect den-mate. Thornpaw's eyes fluttered open, he opened his mouth and let a yawn escape before shaking his sister, Sweetpaw awake. "Come on Sweetpaw, we can't be late for training again!" Thornpaw urged. Sweetpaw good naturedly shoved her brother away with her paw. "Alright you big oaf I'm coming." Sweetpaw yawned. Orangepaw sighed in jealousy. She and Falconpaw used to do that sort of stuff all the time. Snakepaw stirred, shoving Orangepaw right into the sleeping Cloudpaw. Both of the cats got to their paws. Orangepaw did the same. Orangepaw's eyes brimmed with anxiety. For Rosestar was to appoint her mentor this morning. Snakepaw gave me a friendly flick on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Rosestar will find you a good mentor." Snakepaw meowed, before bounding after Thornpaw and Sweetpaw. Cloudpaw padded out towards Orangepaw and gave a big sigh. "Isn't he great?" Cloudpaw mewed, staring into space. Orangepaw cocked her head in confusion. "Um who?" Orangepaw asked curiously. "Snakepaw. He's so strong and brave, and kind." Cloudpaw continued to compliment the tom, but Orangepaw tuned her voice out and scanned the camp for Stormeye. "Looking for me?" Stormeye meowed cockily. Orangepaw whipped around in surprise. "N-no!" Orangepaw yowled, staring at Stormeye. Cloudpaw finally stopped meowing and faced the tom. "Oh hi Stormeye." Cloudpaw mewed, "Are we going to train at sky oak today?" Cloudpaw meowed excitedly. Orangepaw's heart sank. She hoped that the arrogant warrior would be her mentor, but she tried to hide her disappointment and look happy. Stormeye nodded. "Yep, you're climbing isn't as good as it should be by now, so we're going to change that. You and Orangepaw can go eat first though." Stormeye replied before trotting after Dawnstream and Fishscoop. Cloudpaw turned and faced Orangepaw, her eyes gleaming. "Hey, maybe Rosestar will let you train with me, Sweetpaw, Thornpaw, and," Cloudpaw quivered and her eyes softened before saying, "Snakepaw." Orangepaw rolled her eyes before replying. "That would be nice." Orangepaw purred, when really the thought of having to train with Cloudpaw sounded dreadful. Having to watch a she-cat moon over a tom for even just one morning was torture enough, but an entire day of it? This was not going to be as fun as it should be.

Orangepaw stared up at Sky oak, quivering with anxiety. There was never a tree taller than two cats back in the mountains. Orangepaw turned and whispered to Cloudpaw. "I'll bet six mice tails that this thing reaches all the way up to StarClan." Orangepaw swore. Cloudpaw laughed, her eyes brimming with happiness. "I'll just have to take you up on that offer." Cloudpaw teased before starting to climb the massive oak. "That's it Cloudpaw, just put one paw in front of the other ok?" Stormeye instructed to Cloudpaw, his tail swishing with nerves of Cloudpaw plummeting back down to her death. "Don't worry I've got this!" Cloudpaw yowled to her anxious mentor. "Can I try?" Orangepaw asked, not taking her eyes off of Cloudpaw. Stormeye shook his head. "Only one apprentice up there at a time. We once lost both Featherpaw and Thunderpaw because they both climbed up Sky oak at the same time. So Skystar outlawed it before he died of greencough four moon cycles ago." Stormeye explained. Orangepaw shivered at the thought of death by climbing. She had gone mountain climbing tones of times with Sunpaw and Falconpaw back in the mountains with no injuries at all. Snakepaw sat down beside Orangepaw and stared up at Cloudpaw, holding his breath. Orangepaw looked over at Thornpaw and Sweetpaw who were doing the same. She didn't get it. Why'd they even train with this tree if it made everyone so jumpy? Orangepaw regained her focus and stared at Cloudpaw.

At last it was Orangepaw's turn. Cloudpaw, Snakepaw, Thornpaw, and Sweetpaw had all safely climbed up and down the oak. Orangepaw took a deep breath before digging her claws into the tree trunk. It wasn't so bad, you just had to keep three paws in, and then quickly dig the fourth paw a little higher than the others, Orangepaw thought, her amber eyes glittering in determination. Finally, there it was: the last and highest stable tree branch left for Orangepaw to perch on. Orangepaw eagerly reached for the branch. A loud cracking sound came from the bark that supported Orangepaw's other three paws. Orangepaw squealed in alarm, and without thinking, sprang off Sky Oak and plummeted into a lower tree, branches snapped under her sudden weight dropped. "StarClan save me!" Orangepaw yowled before landing on a suitable branch. Orangepaw lay sprawled out across the life-saving branch, her chest heaving and her eyes wide with shock. Stormeye rushed over to Orangepaw and climbed up to her level, "What in the name of StarClan did you just do!?" Stormeye demanded, gripping Orangepaw's scruff and lifting her down from the tree. Sweetpaw, Thornpaw, Snakepaw, and Cloudpaw rushed to Orangepaw's side. "I'll go get Turtlefur!" Sweetpaw announced, galloping back to camp. Orangepaw fought to stay awake, until the shock took over and Orangepaw blacked out.

Orangepaw padded through a dark, eerie, never ending forest, her eyes wide with fear. A white tom with a black muzzle stalked out from the darkness of the forest. "I knew you'd come sometime." The tom growled in satisfaction. Orangepaw backed away from the tom. "Wh-who are you?" The tom's lips pulled back into a devilish grin. "I am Nightfang, I have been expecting you." "What do you want with me?" Orangepaw wailed in desperation. "Oh, I'm not here for me, I'm here for you. That idiot Foxmist wants you to waste your talents in a stuffy den with the old and sick rather than helping to fend off your enemies." Nightfang drifted closer to Orangepaw. "Well I can shape you into the finest warrior this forest has ever seen." Nightfang persuaded, his yellow and broken teeth bared into a smile. Orangepaw stiffened in defense. "Why should I trust you? StarClan saved me from dying when I fell out of Sky Oak, not YOU." Orangepaw snarled. Nightfang smirked. "Psh, you think those star-ridden idiots saved you? Well you're wrong. _I _saved you from that fall."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The trouble begins**  
Orangepaw stepped back in horror. "N-no! I know that's not true! StarClan did save me." Orangepaw snarled. Nightfang eagerly padded towards her. "I need an answer." He growled. "Either waste your life picking leaves, or defend your clan with tooth and claw." Orangepaw hesitated. They both knew that Orangepaw wanted to be a warrior more than anything this world had to offer. Orangepaw drew a deep breath before replying. "Yes. I want to be a warrior. Besides, it can't hurt anyone if I choose that path." Orangepaw admitted, accepting the dark warrior's offer. An evil grin spread across the tom's face. "I'm glad you see it my way, see you tonight." Nightfang finished.

Orangepaw awoke in the medicine cat's den. "What have I done?" Orangepaw whispered. "You've nearly broken your neck is what you've done." A tawny colored she cat growled. "You got really lucky," the she-cat went on, lecturing Orangepaw about the risks of leaping off of sky oak. "It's not my fault! There are no trees taller than me in the mountains! I was never taught that tree bark makes that noise!" Orangepaw blurted. The she cat looked taken back, she narrowed her eyes. "You've just fallen out of Sky Oak, and yet you're still a fire-ball. I'm impressed. But just because you grew up in the mountains does not mean you wear a protective starry coat or at least not yet." The tawny cat growled. "Bu-" Orangepaw tried to defend herself but was quickly cut off. "You are not as powerful as StarClan. Be careful what you do from now on. Or you won't survive here for more than a moon." The she-cat continued. "Um who are you?" Orangepaw meowed. The she cat looked taken back. Their argument had quickly turned into a civilized conversation. "Turtlefur. Now you can go, nothings broken. You'll be sore for a couple of days though." Turtlefur warned before picking up some stems. Orangepaw staggered to her paws. "Thanks, uh Turtlefur." Orangepaw mewed before trotting into the clearing.

As soon as Orangepaw got out of the medicine den Cloudpaw rushed towards me, her eyes wide. "I'm so glad you're ok! I thought you were dead back there." Cloudpaw yowled, her fluffy white pelt puffed up in relief. Orangepaw shrugged. "What can I say, us mountain cats are risk takers. We laugh in the face of danger!" Orangepaw joked. Cloudpaw playfully flicked Orangepaw in the face. "Hey!" Orangepaw meowed, smoothing her pelt over. Sweetpaw trotted out of the apprentices' den to greet Orangepaw. "Wow! You're already allowed out?!" Sweetpaw yowled in surprise. Orangepaw nodded. "Turtlefur said that nothing was even sprained." Orangepaw explained. "Lucky! One time I fell off a little tree while I was learning how to climb, I fell off and nearly broke my paw! I couldn't train for an entire moon." Sweetpaw complained, her whiskers twitching in jealousy. "Well one time while I was training back in the mountains, I fell off a ledge and into a rocky river and cut myself up pretty bad." Orangepaw meowed, her eyes shining with the sweet, pure, perfect memory of the mountains. Cloudpaw turned her gaze to the apprentices' den. "What are you staring at?" Sweetpaw mewed, trying to follow her gaze. Snakepaw and Thornpaw trotted out, side by side deep in conversation. Orangepaw rolled her eyes. "Well that explains it." "Yep." Sweetpaw meowed dryly. Cloudpaw padded over to Snakepaw and Thornpaw and joined the conversation. "Want to walk to the lake?" Sweetpaw offered. "No you two shouldn't. You'll need your rest for tonight." Wolfheart, a pretty black she-cat dictated. "Why not?" Orangepaw asked, cocking her head in confusion. Wolfheart laughed. "Oh right, you don't know do you? Rosestar chose you, Sweetpaw, Thornpaw, Cloudpaw, and Snakepaw to go to the gathering tonight." Wolfheart explained. Sweetpaw and Orangepaw exchanged excited glances, their tails rose into the air in delight. "Really?" Sweetpaw asked, barely able to speak. Wolfheart nodded. "Really. Now get some rest, this gatherings going to last a while. Especially if StormClan causes issues. I mean, there's no territory left for them. And Rosestar's not going to take pity on them, she's a good leader but she's no Firestar. She only cares about her clan." Wolfheart warned before padding off towards the warriors' den. Orangepaw's heart sank. She had forgotten about the clan who abandoned her. Her eagerness instantly vanished. Orangepaw sighed, "why couldn't I have just been born into ThunderClan?"

**Sorry this one took so long, I kind of forgot about this series for a while and I also have a youtube account to keep up with so yeah. Anyway, please comment and leave me some feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Disowned**

Orangepaw sank her claws into the log-bridge as she slowly made her way to the gathering island. Sweetpaw was right behind her, and Thornpaw right in front of her. A wave of relief crashed over Orangepaw to see that she wasn't the only one struggling to keep her balance on the log. Paw step by paw step Orangepaw finally reached the shore. Sunpaw squeezed through the clearing full of cats. "Orangepaw!" Sunpaw meowed, brushing his muzzle along Orangepaw's flank. "I've missed you." Sunpaw mewed quietly. Orangepaw wanted to say the same back, but before she could answer Swiftstar of ShadowClan announced that the gathering had began. "Alright, before we share what's been happening in our clans let's talk about you." Swiftstar curtly meowed, turning her cold gaze towards Wildstar. Wildstar glared at Swiftstar before speaking. "We were facing great famine back in the mountains, so after losing both Fawnkit and Orangepaw," Orangepaw wanted to cry. Her own father considered her dead. Unable to stop herself, Orangepaw yowled at the top of her lungs. "Wildstar!" Wildstar turned his cold and unforgiving gaze towards Orangepaw. The cats around her slunk away in fear, leaving Orangepaw out in the spotlight. Wildstar bared his fangs, "You are dead to me Orangepaw! You chose to introduce MY clan to ThunderClan for me, so now you're stuck living with them, you're as good as crow-food to me." Wildstar snarled. Orangepaw wanted to wail like a lost kit, but rage built up inside of her exploded. "I was only trying to stop a fight! But NO! The almighty Wildstar must fight in every situation no matter what!" Orangepaw spat, "and you know what? ThunderClan has been so kind to me that I don't want to come back to StormClan!" Orangepaw snapped. All of StormClan gasped in horror and disbelief. Wildstar's gaze turned merciless. Orangepaw knew she had pushed him to the extreme. "Good. Be with those cowards who depend on trees to keep them safe. You never deserved to have the blessing of being born to a clan leader, or to even have had the chance to live in the mountains. Next time we meet in battle, you're as good as mine." Wildstar snarled quietly, clearly trying to control his flaring temper. Orangepaw met his threatening gaze with her own challenging stare. "I look forward to ripping your scrawny, flea bitten throat out." Orangepaw replied, baring her teeth at her father. That had done it, Wildstar leapt off the huge oak right at Orangepaw. Orangepaw sprang back in the nick of time, Wildstar landing right where she had been sitting. Wildstar raked Orangepaw's ears, drawing blood. But the pain, both physical and mental fueled her fighting spirit. Orangepaw slid right under Wildstar before rolling into Wildstar's legs, throwing the powerful tom off balance. Then before the fight could get more intense, Rosestar grabbed Wildstar's scruff and heaved him away from Orangepaw. Stormeye grabbed Orangepaw's scruff just to make sure she wouldn't lunge at Wildstar again. Orangepaw and Wildstar continued to swing at each other, determined to get the last attack in. "Stormeye," Rosestar called. Stormeye continued to hold Orangepaw but looked up at his sister. "Take Orangepaw home. I personally was hoping they would smooth things over and she would be able to go back to StormClan, but they've made it clear that it's not happening." Rosestar hissed, keeping Wildstar pinned with the help of Troutstar, RiverClan's leader. Stormeye nodded, releasing Orangepaw and leading her back across the bridge.

The walk back to ThunderClan camp was disappointing to Orangepaw. She felt like Wildstar won. "I know it was you're first gathering Orangepaw but you should know that the gathering is a place of peace." Stormeye growled, not looking at Orangepaw. Orangepaw stared at Stomeye in disbelief. "He disowned me in front of all the other clans! What was I supposed to do? Shrug it off as if I had just lost a mouse in the high light of Green-leaf?" Orangepaw hissed. Stormeye looked at Orangepaw with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I know he meant a lot to you but-" "Meant a lot, why Wildstar was the whole reason I decided to leave the mountains!" Orangepaw interrupted. "He gave me my name." Orangepaw mewed quietly. "My father was why I tried so hard in the mountains, it's why I didn't listen to Foxmist." Orangepaw whimpered. "Foxmist? Who's Foxmist?" Stormeye meowed, his gaze full of confusion. "Foxmist is just this she-cat who visits me in my dreams sometimes telling me that I'm not supposed to be a warrior, but ever since I came to ThunderClan, she hasn't spoken to me. I think me leaving the mountains freed me of my unwanted destiny." Orangepaw explained, not meeting Stormeye's gaze. Stormeye's eyes softened. "Well now you can follow what you want."

So that's that :) I don't have too much to say this time.


End file.
